A photoelectric display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an OLED display device or an electronic paper and etc., has a structure typically comprising an upper substrate and a lower substrate which are arranged opposite to each other, photoelectric display media disposed between the upper and lower substrates, and seal material for sealing the photoelectric display media therein. As the liquid crystal display technology is the most commonly used display technology at present, the liquid crystal display technology is exemplified. That is to say, a liquid crystal display device comprises therein an upper substrate and a lower substrate which are arranged opposite to each other, liquid crystals disposed between the upper and lower substrates, and seal material for sealing the liquid crystals therein. Since liquid crystal is a substance state between liquid state and crystal state, it has properties of liquid and of crystal concurrently, such as liquidity. When a panel of the liquid crystal display device is subjected to an external force, excessive liquid crystals will collide with seal agent of the liquid crystal cell. Especially for a flexible liquid crystal display panel, since a flexible liquid crystal display device may be flexed during use, a flow of internal liquid crystals becomes more frequent, and the impact on the seal agent of the liquid crystal cell is generated more frequently by the flow which shortens the life time of the liquid crystal display device.
To sum up, when a panel of a photoelectric display device produced by conventional photoelectric display technology is subjected to an external force, photoelectric media collide with the seal agent for several times, which shortens the life time of the seal agent and causes the life time of the photoelectric display device to be shortened.